Beads of Subjugation In Bleach!
by RirinKamachi
Summary: The Beads of Subjugation somehow found their way into Bleach.


Scenario 1: Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku

Scenario 1: Hitsugaya Toshiro and _Matsumoto Rangiku_.

Taking place in the episode in the filler arc where these two are installing the large screen TV in Orihime's apartment.

Hitsugaya: That's the screen we were sent?

Matsumoto: Yes it is! It's soo big!

H: But, why does it have to be this size?

M: It doesn't matter. But, think of the possibilities!

H: Like what?

M: Well, you could then watch all those cartoons I know you love!

H: …

M: What?

H: Osuwari!

Matsumoto falls to the ground; fall cushioned by her… assets.

Scenario 2: _Hitsugaya Toshiro_ and Matsumoto Rangiku

Matsumoto: Captain! You need to sort out the garbage!

Hitsugaya: Why?

M: We need to help keep this world safe, even from non-hollow threats!

H: And how does sorting the trash fit in?

M: Recycling! Now, sort your garbage!

H: But, I-

M: NOW!

H: I'm-

M: Osuwari!

Hitsugaya is smacked to the floor, knocking sense into him, causing him to sort his trash.

Scenario 3: _Kurosaki Ichigo_, Kuchiki Rukia, and _Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques _(sp?)

Rukia: Don't do it, Ichigo! It's too dangerous!

Ichigo: I can do it! Just calm down!

R: No! Ichigo!

I: Banka-

R: Osuwari!

Ichigo falls to the ground, avoiding getting his head cut off by an arrancar.

Grimmjow: Ha, what a loser.

R: Osuwari!

Grimmjow also face down, eating gravel.

Scenario 4: _Shunsui Kyōraku _and Nanao Ise

Shunsui: Nanao-chan 3

Nanao: No.

S: Please?

N: No.

S: By order of your captain-

N: No.

S: You don't know what I'm going to say, though…

N: I've known you for a long time. The answer is no.

Shunsui begins prancing toward her with his arms out.

S: But I love y-

N: Osuwari!

He falls flat on his face.

S: You see? I've fallen for you! 3

Scenario 5: Nel Tu, Kuchiki Rukia and _Kurosaki Ichigo_

Nel: Itsugo, what is that on your neck?

Ichigo: Beads of Subjugation.

N: What do they do?

Rukia: Whenever you say osuwari-

Ichigo is thrown to the ground.

R: He does that.

N: Really? Cool! Osuwari!

Ichigo is, again, forced to the earth.

N: Osuwari!

He is further thrown deeper into the ground.

R: Hee, hee… Osuwari.

N: Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!!

He is brought deeper and deeper into the ground with every command, just like Inuyasha at the beginning of the first movie.

Scenario 6: _Urahara Kisuke, _Hanakari Jinta, and Tsumigiya Ururu.

Ururu: Urahara-sama, Jinta found a puppy out back.

Urahara: Ooh, a puppy? 3 take me to him!

Uu: Y-yes, sir.

They go outside to find Jinta trying to train the pup.

Jinta: Roll over!

The puppy stares at him blankly, wagging his tail.

Uh: Oh, so cute3

J: Fetch! –He throws a stick-

Puppy rolls on his back, exposing his belly.

J: That's right! Osuwari!

Urahara is grounded violently.

Uu: U-Urahara-sama! Jinta-kun, why did you do that?

J: What? All I said was 'osuwari'.

Urahara is, again, forced to munch on dirt.

Scenario 7: Kuchiki Byakuya and _Abarai Renji_.

Renji: Captain, may I ask why you never show emotion?

Byakuya: …no you can't…

R: Uh, okay, then…

B: Oh, and Renji…

R: Yes sir?

B: … osuwari.

Renji lands flat on his face.

Byakuya gives a faint grin.

B: -inner thought- _No emotion?_

Scenario 8: _Kon_, Kuchiki Rukia, and Kurosaki Ichigo

Rukia: Osuwari!

Kon hits the ground.

Kon: Gack!

R: Osuwari!

Kon, again, is forced face first into the ground.

K: Abuse of the plushie! –Inner thought- At _least I won't be feeling this later, __Ichigo__._

Rukia continues commanding 'osuwari' and Kon is constantly thrown to the ground, Rukia laughing maniacally, petting her stuffed toy bunny.

Later

Ichigo re-enters his body and feels all the injuries Rukia instilled onto his body.

Ichigo: OUCH! What the hell, Kon?! What were you doing with my body?! I got less injured from those Hollow!

K: … It was like that when I got there. (Kon lying, wanting to protect his Rukia.)

R: (in the other room) Mruahahahahaha!!

Scenario 9: Kojima Mizuiro and Asano Keigo

Keigo: Hey, Mizuiro! Check out this cool necklace I got from this weird shop.

Mizuiro: Why did you get something like that?

K: I dunno… Cuz. –Puts on the beads- Hey, check out this tag.

M: -reading the tag- 'Do not say osuwari'

Keigo is then… oh, you know.

K: What was that?!

M: -thinking about it…-

K: ?

M: …osuwari…?

Keigo, face down.

K: Stop it! -Begins crying-

M: Hmm… go get me a coke.

K: No way, man, get it yourself!

M: … o…

K: -eyes getting wide-

M: …su…

K: NO!

M: …wari.

-CRASH-

K: -crying like a little bitch- Diet or regular?

Scenario 10: Kira Izuru, Hinamori Momo, and _Abarai Renji_

Izuru: So, those beads are cursed?

Renji: Yeah! Every time you say… uh, hold on… -writes 'osuwari' on a slip of paper-

Momo: Osuwari?

-SLAM!-

M & I: Ooh…

R: Yeah, when you say that word, this happens.

M: Where did they come from?

R: I don't know, but Rukia gave them to me for my birthday…

I: When is your birthday?

M: Isn't it August… something?

R: THE 31st! YESTERDAY!

I: Oh, right… sorry I didn't get you anything.

R: it's okay. The only gift I'll want from you is for you not to say _that word_.

I: What word? Osuwari?

-WHAM-

R: -groaning- Yeah… that one.

M: hee, hee… osuwari.

-CRASH-

I: Momo…


End file.
